Death's Door
by Chibi-Chan71
Summary: Ash introduces Sam and dean to the only website made for Hunters.. Sam quickly takes to the site, and makes friends with the webmaster. But who is this Mysterious Master Of Death, And will Sam and Dean be able to save him when he needs it?
1. Chapter 1

Death's door. com

This story starts during season 2 of Supernatural, and post-DH in Harry Potter. Ignore the prologue. Harry is a submissive creature and master of death, Though he doesn't like being ether. I'll take votes for the first 3 Chapters on what the pairing should be, as well as the One-sided pairing.

Harry/an angel or demon is what I would aim for… Gabriel? Crowley?

One-sided Harry/Lucifer or Ash/Harry would be funny….

Take a vote, let me know!

Note: Dean/Jo will play a part in this story, so please don't vote for ether of them.

Thank you all for reading. Now, onto the story!

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester was silently brooding in the back of the roadhouse, drinking a beer, his thoughts tossing's and turning in his head, as he wondered over the sheer <em>oddness<em> of Sam's and his latest case.

A parent killing clown-creature… Who worked at a fair… and pretended to be BLIND when playing human…

Needless to say, wow. Just wow. Now he had seen some crazy stuff in his life, but this? It was a totally new number on the Coo-Coo clock. Thank freakin' heaven that Sam was able to loosen the pipe on that pipe organ and kill the thing. But it was still a close call… way to close.

Dean had just lost his father, he couldn't lose Sammy as well. That would of devastated him. He didn't know how he would get by without his brother. He was the only thing that he had now that his father was dead, and the Impala was smashed to bits. The last thing he had to hold on to. His mother was dead, his father was dead, He never had a steady woman in his life…

His little brother was it. His whole life.

Somehow that fact seemed to depress him even more.. Dean picked up the beer again, and quickly gulped the rest of it down.

Jo swooped over right after the last drop was gone. She placed another cold beer right in front of him. Dean turned and gave a confused look to the softly smiling blonde. She really was good looking'… But heaven help him he ever try to hit on her. Ellen might string him up to the roof of the roadhouse, and never let him down.

"You looked like you could use another one… On the house." Jo pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. She also had a beer for herself in her hands, and looked like she was getting comfortable.

She un-tied her bartenders apron from around her wait, and placed it on the table in front of her. Dean had watched with some interested before he realized what he was doing, and quickly started looking around the old western-like bar.

Bar was nearly empty, and the last few full tables where clearing out… Yep. It was closing time at the roadhouse. He had better get himself to rights soon, if he was going to drive all the way back to Bobby's… In that Junker of a Van he got stuck with. Ugg. His poor Impala….

"So… Care to enlighten me on what has you drinking beers like Soda?"

Dean dove back into his beer with a vengeance. Jo gave him a deeply worried look as downed the next bottle like nothing…

"HEY! Dean! Come on over here!" Ash called out loudly from the other side of the room. Dean and jo both looked over, as the mullet-wearing man waved them over to where he and Sam where sitting. They too had drinks in there hands, but it was obviously some kind of Soda.

Dean and Jo both turned to one another.

"Why not?…" Dean asked.

"Fine with me…" Jo added. They both shrugged, and picked up their glasses as they walked over. Sam, who was sitting at the bar, turned to Ash as well. After he took a seat next to them.

Moments later Sam and Dean sat on ether side of Ash, with Jo standing behind them. All looking at Ash's laptop screen.

"So.. I was looking over Death's door, and I see that you two don't have a account yet…"

"Death's door?…" Dean raised a eyebrow. "Why do I sense a hunt coming on?"

Sam cuffed his annoying brother on the back of he head. He rolled his eyes, and looked back to Ash.

"So, An Account?… Do you mean it's a website?" Sam asked, as he looked with more interest at the screen.

"Oh…. Yeah, you two REALLY don't have a clue, do you?…." He turned the laptop a bit more toward Sam and clicked open the page. Instantly a creepy photo of an arched doorway standing on it's own, with a veil-like cloth acting at the door.. Sam and Dean looked at one another with a small amount of disinterest, until they saw the veil on the screen start to move, and hands and faces appear on the cloth… It was a pretty unsettling image... 'Death's door' indeed.

There where only two links at the bottom of the screen. "Sign in" and "Contact webmaster".

Ash clicked the 'sign in' feature right away, and typed in '" and his password. His password was written so quick that Sam and Dean didn't catch it.

"Death's door. Com.. It's a website just for hunters. We don't allow anyone else in. It's run by a webmaster, 'Master_of_Death,', But I've been known to lead a hand every now and then…"

"Really?" Sam leaned over and looking glued to the screen. "Hunters only? How many people?… How do you register?" Dean rolled his eyes at his nerdy little brother.

"You register by getting a member to make a account for you, or you write to Master, and he'll make one."

"Does it have chat rooms? Messaging?…"

"You can send private messages, like e-mails, to one another… But no instant messaging and there is only two chat rooms. 'Hunt Chat' and 'Lounge Chat.' But there is also a creature index, and a Hunter's forum.."

"Creature index?…" Sam said, his eyes now lighting up. His interest was highly peeked as he looked over the website that Ash had just revealed to then.

"Yep… A listed catalog of all the niceties and nasties out there. A hunter network, so to speak. Me, Jo, and Ellen are on the site, so why don't you go grab your lap top, and I'll set you up with an account?… I can get you boys logged in with time to spare." Ash pumped out his chest importantly a way he thought looked manly. Dean just smirked, as Sam dashed straight away to the van to grab his new laptop.

Dean watched his geek of a brother leave the roadhouse in a rush, and smirked as the door closed behind him.

He turned back and looked to Ash.

"Hey.. Ash.. About that account?… Do you get to name it?…"

"Yep." Ask said, as he was typing away at the screen. Dean smirk turned even more mischievous, as he took another drag of beer.

"Perfect… Cause I think I got the perfect name for Sammy's account…"

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was laying in his bed, shirtless and fast asleep. A Large Celtic knot could be seen from it's fixed place on his back… Accentuated by two large, black wings with a blue tint. Ravens' wings. Open and stretched out as far as they could go… As they always where whenever Harry feel asleep. He could hide them away during the day when he was awake, but the moment he fell asleep, they unwrapped. The tattoo with Gaelic and Latin words took up the rest of Harry's back.<p>

The Celtic knot he looped around more then a few times. Around his wings, around his muscles, around his spine. As if highlighting them. Both wings and tattoo where intricate, large, and very impressive. And functional. One for flying and working his 'Night Job'. The other, for stopping Demonic and Spirit possession, as well as shielding his mind from Magical attacks like the 'Imperio.'

He sighed contently, as he softly flapped his wings. He was more then willing to let the day pass him by while he slept in bed. It was Saturday after all, and he had no reason to get up. Teddy didn't need to go to school, he didn't need to work, (not that he had a REAL job, anyway) and the house was clean and cared for as usual… He wasn't really even that hungry, and it was still early in the morning.

It was unfortunate for him that moment, when he was just about to fall asleep, that a "TING" and "BING" from the large desktop computer that was in the side of his room.

He groaned loudly, as he heard Teddy's little footsteps pitter-patter down to his room.

"PUTER!" The toddler yelled, as he burst through the bedroom door, and hopped into bed with his Godfather.. Or more like hoped on top of his godfather. Right in-between the wings.

"PUTER, PUTER, PUTER!" Harry groaned into his pillow, and then laughed as his energetic godson kept on yelling. "PUTER, _PUTER, PUTER!"_

Harry groaned, and willed his wings away, as he turned around, knocking the Were-pup to his side. Teddy laughing as he rolled off. Enjoying the toss as only a toddler could.

"Yes, Yes, I'm up. Let's go to the computer."

"PUTER, PUTER!" Teddy chanted again, as his hair turned a baby blue.

Harry stood up and yawned, as he picked up his laughing ward from the bed. He sat down at the desk, and clicked the mouse as he set Teddy on his lap. His inner submissive creature purring as he cuddled up closer to his godfather. Soon the screensaver went away, and a Death's door. Com message page showed on the screen.

'Two new messages…. Death's door requests. New accounts." Harry read out load to Teddy.

He then clicked the first E-mail and started reading it.

"Account name: College_Boy…." Harry snickered loudly as the ridiculous name. He then shook his head, and went back to the E-mail. He clicked the 'Accept Account' button. The page then loaded the next Message. Another account request. This one by 'Impalaguy1'. Harry chuckled again, and this time, he knew for sure what two men where asking to join Death's door.

He had heard about John's boys years ago, and had been waiting for them to join for a while now. And now that they HAD joined up…

"This is going be interesting…" Harry said with a smile. He clicked the 'accept' button on that message as well. Teddy squealed loudly in reply. Harry chuckled, and started rocking the Were-pup in his lap.

"This is going to be very interesting indeed…."

What will the website be like? What other hunters are on the site?

What kinda of winged creature is Harry? And what in the heck happened to Ginny?

Find out next chapter, on.. Death's Door .com!


	2. chatrooms

Hello readers! I am back, and posting!

I have been out and about for a while.. But getting back into the swing of work, and starting a new relationship with an awesome guy has been taking up some of my time.. add in a bad case of 'the block' and you have my current situation.. I actually had two days off from work this week, hence why these chapters got done... now i just have to finish my half-typed chapters for 'O' Death' and 'HP and the Patients of Arkham' and I'll consider myself back in business.

I want to thank everyone that sent supportive reviews and messages.. I've read all of the reviews and replied to all of the PMS. Thank you guys all for being so awesome and understanding! I only wish that they had allowed me to take my laptop, so that i had chapters ready to go when i first got out..

So thank you all and i hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a week or so later before Harry heard from "College_Boy" again.<p>

He was checking on the creature forum when he noticed some extra entries, and even a few new treads that where posted by him. But it was the entry on the Vampire's thread that he made that really caught Harry's attention. He had no idea that dead man's blood affected Vampires like a poison… Harry filed that under 'interesting info for later use.'

One of the new creatures he posted up was also very interesting… 'Bloody Mary". Harry knew of that urban legend, but he had no clue that it was ACTUALLY real. Harry started following Sam's posts more often after that. Sam didn't type to much, just Matter-Of-Fact tidbits every now and then.. And one story about a Lady in white that sent Chills down Harry's spine. (Her soul captured and dragged to hell by her own children?… CREEPY.)

But then Sam had started posting about Demons. Exorcisms, Weaknesses, devil's traps, and many many other things.. And Harry got worried. Not just because Sam posted deep material, but also from the tidbits he added in. 'Never look them in the eye, even for a second, until you have a Anti-possession amulet or tattoo..' 'Demons, especially the girls, will lie and trick you.. They will wait for days, even weeks to get you..' 'Don't be shy about using holy water; it doesn't hurt the person, just the demon'.

Things like that. Harry started to get very, very worried.

The night then came when he and Sam finally meet on the Chat rooms… and it was quite an eye opening conversation.

It was after 8 PM when Harry logged in. He had just put Teddy down to sleep, and he was feeling the need to look over his website. There were no new messages to answer, so he went into the lounge chat.

He was glad to see that 'College_boy' And "MITman" where in the room already.. He hated it when he came into the room, and he was the only one there.

* * *

><p><strong><span>MITman<span>:** Well, what did ya expect?  
><strong><span>MITman<span>:** He worked his ass off getting that Impala back into working order. Of course he's happy about it.

* * *

><p>He smirked. Seems <em>Impalaman1<em> had been annoying his little brother with his newly fixed up ride.

Harry didn't type anything in yet, he just waited to see what Sam's response was.

* * *

><p><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: Yes, I understand THAT… but does he have to drive with that pervy smile on his face? It's gross.  
><strong><span>MITman<span>**: Oh, please… You're just upset that he gave you the old Heve-hoe after he got his baby back.  
><strong><span>College_Boy:<span>** NO I AM NOT! I just find the relationship he has with the car disturbing.  
><strong><span>Master_Of_Death<span>**: Ever think that maybe he needs that relationship?…

* * *

><p>Harry smirked more as he added in his two cents. Now to wait and see their reactions. Should be worth a laugh.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>MITman<span>**: MASTER! long time, no see, dude!  
><strong>College_boy<strong>: Oh… Hi, master.  
><strong>College_boy<strong>: Woah, Wait, what do you mean he NEEDS that relationship?…  
><strong>Master_of_Death<strong>: Well, think about it, Sam… Does Dean have a girl? A Best friend? A DOG?  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: Nope… None of the above. Just a his brother, and a family Heirloom. His Car.

**Master_of_Death**: I bet he even talks to her, pets her, and wishes her goodnight…

* * *

><p>Harry grinned mischievously at the screen. The couldn't WAIT to see what Sam would say about that…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>MITman<span>**: LMAFO! Yep. That's Dean.  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: … Ok, now you're beginning to creep me out here.  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: How did you know all that? How do you even know my real name?  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: Who? Me? I just know things.  
><strong><span>MITman<span>**: I told him, Sam.  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: ASH! You're ruining my mystic, Mate…  
><strong><span>MITman<span>**: LMAFO! Your _MYSTIC?_ Really, You British Pansie?…  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM ASH?… and Wait, you're British? WTH?…

* * *

><p>Harry laughed out load for a few seconds, before going back to his keyboard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: Yes, I am an Englishman… Yes, Ash did tell me a little bit more about you and your brother, but I knew OF you gents before hand.. And no, I am not a Pansie… I am a gentleman. There is a difference.  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: Ok… That makes more sense.. Thanks.  
><strong><span>MITman<span>**: Yes… You are a Pansie… You just admitted it.  
><strong><span>Master_Of_Death<span>**: WHAT? When?…  
><strong><span>MITman<span>**: When you admitted to being a gentleman.. Gentleman are pansies.. Case closed.

* * *

><p>Harry glared at the screen as if boring a hole into the man himself. His smirk now wiped off his face. Harry then typed the meanest thing he could come up with on such short notice… with actually wasn't all that mean.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: Ohhhh… Go drink another beer, you bloody redneck….

**MITman**: Don't mind if I do!  
><em><strong>MITman <strong>has now logged out._

* * *

><p>Harry stared blankly at the chat room for a few moments..<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: …  
><strong><span>Master_Of_Death<span>**: …  
><strong>Master_Of_Death<strong>: Did he just?  
><strong>College_Boy<strong>: Yes… Yes he did.  
><strong>Master_of_Death<strong>: … Well, that was unexpected.  
><strong>College_boy<strong>: …. Wow… just WOW.  
><strong>Master_Of_Death<strong>: So… Nice posts in the creature index. I found the new info for Vamps and Demons very interesting…  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: Oh.. Thanks. I was just looking through the info, and I saw that you didn't have those posted up… So I figured I'd add it in while I was online.  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: Well, the reason I didn't add it was because I didn't know it… I mean. Dead man's blood? Wow. Who would have guessed? Good work, Sam. I'm impressed.  
><strong><span>College_Boy<span>**: Well… Thanks, I guess.

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the screen for a bit and smiled. It was obvious that Sam wasn't used to getting positive feedback from people. Maybe Harry could work on that… But, before that, Harry had another subject he wanted to bring up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: Mind if a ask you something, though?  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: Yeah… Sure. Go for it.  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: About your posts about Demons…  
><strong><span>College_Boy<span>**: Yeah. What about them?…  
><strong><span>Master_Of_Death<span>**: Well; Far be it from me to say, but… They are pretty bloody hardcore. Devil's traps, Amulets, the Knife you have. You've made about 5 different posts so far…  
><strong><span>College_Boy<span>**: And?

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as Sam deflected his question. He knew asking Sam this wasn't going to be easy, but still…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: And… It looks like you've got a little more then handing out information on your mind. It looks to me like you've got it out for Demons… Sounds personal to me. I wanted to make sure you're alright.  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: I'm fine. Really.  
><strong><span>Master_Of_Death<span>**: Ok… So you DON'T have it out for Demons then?  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: Well, No… I mean, I kinda do… it's Just…  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: It's complicated.  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: Sam…  
><strong><span>College_boy:<span>** ok… So MAYBE I have it out for a Demon or two…  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: Yeah.. That much is obvious… But what I'd like to know is WHY.  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: …  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: … Look, I'm not really sure I should be talking about this… but…  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: A Demon killed my mother when I was 6 months old. And we're pretty sure that one had something to do with my dad's death a few weeks ago… and… He's the same one that killed my girlfriend, Jessica, last year….

* * *

><p>Harry froze as he read those words on the screen…. A chill ran through his bones as he looked over the text, again and again. He almost couldn't believe what he was reading, but from the bits and pieces he knew of Sam and Dean. He knew it had to be true… It fit in to well with what he heard to be a lie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>College_Boy<strong>: And not only that! They killed Pastor Jim… He was this hunter priest who had been looking after us since we where kids.. We used to spend WEEKS at a time with him…  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: And Caleb. A friend dad had since he became a hunter… And Rummsfeild. Bobby's DOG… Seriously. A DOG…  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: AND The dog was CHAINED for Christ's sake! And… And…  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: … And I'm ranting now, aren't I?….

* * *

><p>Harry frowned a little bit as he realized that he had been reading, and not responding. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts, and when back to the keyboard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Master_of_Death<strong>: I would actually call it 'Venting.'  
><strong>Master_of_Death<strong>: It sounds like this has all been adding up for you… Have you tried to talk to Dean about it?…  
><strong>College_boy<strong>: Yes… and then I tried the wall. Same response.  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: My guess is that he isn't taking it well, ether.  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: Not really.. He isn't taking it in At all. It's like he's pretending that Dad, Pastor Jim, and Caleb aren't gone… just driving now the road, looking for a new case.. Like nothing ever happened.  
><strong><span>College_Boy<span>**: A part of that, I get… Neither of us have seen Jim or Caleb in years… But Dad? Dean and Dad where closer then any other son and father I've ever seen.. Dean worshipped dad. I don't get it…  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: People grieve in there own way, Sam.. Dean needs a little time to let it sink in.. And you're not wasting any time in helping others find ways to take demons out. We all have our own ways of dealing with Deaths… and Murders are by far the worse… Give it time, Sam. And let it go.

* * *

><p>Harry finished typing up his sentence, and sent it. He then waiting for a while as he sat at his desk. It seemed like forever, but he knew that at the very least Sam had read it, and was probably re-reading it a third time. Sam seems that type. The one to look over and analyze things before responding.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>College_Boy<span>**: Oh, Really? So how did you start to 'Let it go'? By making a little website, then calling it quits?  
><strong><span>Master_Of_Death<span>**: Yes, Actually.  
><strong><span>College_Boy<span>**: Wait… What?  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: Yes. I did.

* * *

><p>He sighed. He didn't want to have to go through the process of re-living all of this… It had only been about 4 years since this all happened… But Sam needed to know that someone understood. And if he had to drag himself through the memories in order to help him, he would.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: When I was 17, almost 18, I held a party.. I was going to surprise everyone and announce my engagement to my.. "high school sweetheart" of sorts.. Her name Was Ginvera. We all called her Ginny.  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: Right before the announcement, one of the other quests found out… and he went berserk. He snuck into through the kitchen, and went into the waiting room when Me and Ginny where alone fully intent on killing her.… Little did I know, he was a Werewolf. And it was a full moon..  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: He killed her… Tore her up… Right in front of me. And I wounded him badly, Really, I did… Don't think I didn't put up a fight… But she died anyway… right in my arms… and the bloody bastard got away with it.

* * *

><p>Harry froze after typing that, because of the flashes that where going through his head.. Him and Ginny, talking in the great room about there upcoming wedding.. A glass of champagne each in their hands… Her hair was curled up and pinned, and he new dress was lovely… he had told her that she had never looked better. She had blushed…<p>

Then the door nearly burst into splinters as the werewolf came it… He jumped on Ginny and dragged her to the ground before Harry even knew what was happening… Harry wasn't ashamed to say that some of the spells he fired weren't exactly legal… But none of them helped… Not even his status as the Master of death helped.. Her body was to torn and Harry knew he didn't have the heart to stop her soul from crossing over…

He sighed mournfully, as he turned back to his keyboard.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: Her murder shattered my world entirely. All of my hopes and dreams for the future were dashed… for days it seemed like I couldn't even breath… Not really even sure I wanted to…  
><strong>Master_of_Death<strong>: I was stuck. I had frozen myself in the few moments after she had died.. And I stayed that way for weeks. It wasn't until my friends pointed out how Dunderheaded I was being that I realized it.  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: I moved out of London then, and started a new life here in the U.S. I made my website, and started putting every little thing that I knew and could find about dark creatures, light creatures, and all up here... And it helped me. I still update every chance that I get. I keep hunters informed of what is going on, and what needs to take care of or overlooked..  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: Did it stop me from missing her? No.. Did it stop me from being angry and hating the person that killed her?.. No… But did it help me "get over it" and move on with my life… yes.  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: …. I had no clue… I read the Entire werewolf thread and the index post on them.. You never mentioned it… In fact, you make a point to remind hunters that werewolves are only dangerous on the full moon..

* * *

><p>Harry looked from his desk, to the door across the hall… Where he saw Teddy, fast asleep, in his Toddler bed. His eyes softened as he looked at his adorable little ward. He turned back to the keyboard.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Master_of_Death<strong>: That's personal information, Sam. I didn't give it out easily.. And besides. Werewolves ARE only dangerous on the full moon… Just because one rouge werewolf killed my Ginny, doesn't mean every werewolf in existence needs to wiped out.  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: I don't know if I can do that… I mean.. I get what you are saying.. But every time I think of Dad and Jessica.. Every single time…  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: I guess I still feel Frozen..  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: In the words of my best mate, 'Get the hell up, and start living again. Because no one is going to do it for you!' it's your choice, Sam… Do you want to stay 'Frozen'? get Angry and Bitter? Or start living again?…  
><strong><span>College_boy<span>**: Good question.. I just wish I could answer..

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he thought over Sam's words. He had been there, too.. Sam would have to pull himself out of this mess… Harry just hoped Sam would let him help along the way.<p>

**College_Boy**: Now, I've got a question for you…  
><strong><span>Master_of_Death<span>**: Shoot.  
><strong><span>College_Boy<span>**: Can I Please, PLEASE change my user name?

* * *

><p>Harry burst out laughing again.<p>

Sam and Harry then spent the next few hours talking to one another on the chat room. They both went to sleep that night feeling better.


	3. Demons, and Ravens, and cubs! OH MY!

HELLO READERS! Before I get into the chapter, I just wanted to give you guys a look at how the voting is going.

Since the story is going have **Dean/Jo** in it, I had to discount the votes with Dean in them.. SO SORRY! But please feel free to re-vote. The voting is as stands:

Harry/Gabriel (loki) - 21

Harry/Crowley - 19

Harry/Sam - 7

Harry/Cas - 6

Harry/Micheal - 5

Harry/Gade/Crowley - 4

Harry/Sam/Cas - 3

Harry/Balthazar - 2

**One-sided;**

Harry/Lucifer - 14

Harry/Ash - 6

Harry/Sam -1

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as the woman before him started crying loader and harder in front of him. He patted her back lightly, and she wailed even loader.. God, he just couldn't win..<p>

"I know.. I know I shouldn't be upset.. He was an ass, I KNOW it.. But.." The dyed-blonde and trashy looking woman said between sobs. Harry nodded kindly, and gave her on last quick hug before pulling himself away and sitting back on his chair.

"I know that this is hard on you, Jolene, but you WILL make it past all this. But he was your boyfriend _for three years_. It's going to take a bit of time..."

The young woman wiped her eyes as she nodded. She started righting herself as she took deep, long calming breaths.

"But you're sure, Harry? You're sure He's ok with me selling his motorcycle?"

_"NO THE HELL I AM NOT OK WITH IT!"_ Said a pissed-off, transparent, and angry-looking male ghost standing behind Jolene. The ghost was clad in black and leather, with a bandana around his head and biker boots on. Harry's jaw locked, and he refused to meet the Dead man's eyes.

_"You tell her I am not ok with it! Dead or not, that bitch is not getting rid of my Harley!"_

"He's perfectly fine with it, Jolene... He's not around to ride it anymore, and you've got bills and baby to take care of. Really, Jolene, It's alright."

_"NO THE FUCK IT IS NOT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_ The man yelled, jumping at Harry. Harry didn't move.. The ghost fazed through his body, and landed in a heap on the floor... Harry stopped himself from snickering. Served the arrogant endoplasmic git right...

Jolene smiled lightly as she stood up from her chair, fixing her too-short skirt and nodding happily.

"Thank you, Harry.. I didn't mean to bother you, but.. I just... I know how Danny was about his bike before he died. I guess I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't be upset."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, You're not a bother at all. Now, go sell that bike and give the baby a kiss for me." Harry said with a sweet smile. Jolene lit up like a Christmas tree, and hugged him again, before rushing out the door. Harry sighed one more as he followed slowly behind her, flipped the window sign over to read "Closed'. He deadlocked the front door and turned off the light to the sign that read **Harry Potter; Physic Medium.**

After watching Jolene drive away, He turned around to face the irate ghost.

_"YOU LET THE BITCH SELL MY BIKE, YOU LITTLE PI-"_

"YES, I DID... So what exactly are you going to do about it, _Danny-boy_? Because, incase you haven't noticed, You're **bloody dead**!" Harry snapped loudly as he eyes narrowed. Now that Jolene was gone, He finally allowed himself to react to this unbelievable idiot of a ghost.

He had bit back his anger, and pretended not to notice his fits when ever Jolene came over.. Harry had grown tired of Danny belittling Jolene. And his cursing and screaming demands at him. The first thing he wanted Harry to tell Jolene that she was still HIS woman and he didn't want another other man around _his _kid. Harry refused, and the demands and the cursing got worse from there.. And now, he had officially had it with this guy...

The ghost's eyes widened in fear, if only for a moment. Harry didn't stop.

"You're GONE. You died in that bar fight, and Jolene was left alone.. With YOUR baby girl. She needs the money, you have no use for a Harley.. So, you bloody prat, leave her the hell alone and cross over already!"

Danny had been an abusive, whiskey loving jerk... Just Jolene's type. When he had been stabbed to death, she had taken it very bad. So she came to Harry for comfort. Had been for the last few months. With a new baby and money problems, Harry wasn't sure why she would pay his fee over and over; but she did...

And Harry wasn't going to let her down now. He roughly grabbed the resurrection ring on his hand and twisted it once. With a flash of Harry's own magic and a yell, Danny was forced over to the other side... More the likely the Hotter half of it.

Danny's ghost, Who was probably well on its way to becoming a vindictive spirit, was now dealt with and gone.. And Harry (And Jolene) could take a deep breath.

He was sure now that in a few weeks, she would be just fine. Harry released the death ring, and started putting things away. He was officially done working for the day.

Sometimes, Harry really hated his "Day job..." But he had to do something, didn't he?

He locked up the rest of the front of the house (what he called 'The Shop') and then went to the back of the house. (What he and Teddy both called 'Home') Teddy was already watching some random cartoon on the tv, with his coloring books scattered around him. He seemed intent on the t.v, and the books laid around him, obviously forgotten.

"Not coloring than?" Harry said, pulling the cub into his arms with a smirk. The 4-year-old curled into Harry with a smile.

"NOPE! No color... Do't know wh'ich one..." Teddy said, looking toward the books still on the floor. Harry chuckled. Teddy was like that sometimes. He would sit and ponder over his choices. Like what hair color he wanted that day, or what toy to play with.. Harry found it endearing.. The babysitters found it annoying.

"Well, first we will have Dinner.. Then we can decide what to do next. Alright?" Harry hoped that was tempting enough for the 4-year-old. Teddy nodded his acceptance with a smile, and Harry gave a relived sigh inwardly. The last thing he wanted was for his cub to have a fit.

Harry walked into the kitchen and just started to make some bangers and mash.. He hadn't had it a long time, and Teddy needed a good english meal.. When a knock sounded on the 'Shop' Door. Harry winced, and tried to ignore it. It was coming the front of the house, and the sign obviously stated that he was closed...

But when the knocking got loader, Harry only growled in annoyance and turned off the stove. Cooking would have to wait... He picked up Teddy and placed him on his hip, and walked back to the front door.

Two very odd-looking officers where standing on his front porch.. Detectives? FBI? Hunters? His eyes narrowed for only a moment, before he slipped a calm mask on his face. He opened the door, and looked at the two officers.

"Good evening... Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Are you.. Harry Potter? The owner of this place?.." The darker skinned man asked.

"I pay the lease, if that is what you mean..."

"Good.." The lighter skin officer said, with a weird smile. A chill ran through Harry's spine...

"Chirsto." Harry said quickly, before ether of the men could say anything more. To his surprise, (Or maybe not) both of the 'Officers" eyes turned black. The darker skin man even winced. Harry quickly slammed the door shut, and jumped back, holding Teddy tighter in his arms... His wand found itself in his palm before he even realized he had grabbed for it.

The two demons leap at the newly closed-door both looking enraged. Teddy shrieked in terror and buried himself in Harry's shirt. It was just before the two managed to break through the window and into the house when two very blinding blasts of light covered them; Both suddenly stood rigidly still, and fell awkwardly to the ground.

Harry grinned smugly as he turned to calm Teddy down. The little boy was shaking in his arms. Soon, Harry got him righted enough to go and wait in the kitchen by himself. It was only after Teddy left the front of the house, and Harry was sure there where no more demons about to attack, that he opened up the door again. This time to step out to look at the two he now dubbed 'Moron 1' and 'Moron 2'.

"You know... Attacking a Wizard is very bad idea." He started at the two, as he stepped out to his porch.

"Attacking a wizard with a CHILD to protect, Welll.. That's just stupid..." He said, now bending his knees, and kneeling down to them.

"But, attacking a wizard.. With a child.. In his own HOME that you very well know could be warded is.. Well... Suicidal." He ended, as he grinned mockingly at the two.

"But I guess being Demons, you don't give a second thought about death or suicide, do you? Oh... and in case I may forget to mention later.. I linked the wards of the house with a _Perfituis Totalis _spell..." The two demons glared up at him with even more hate in their eyes. Harry only smirked more.

"So, now, if you don't mind telling me, Moron 1 and Moron 2... Why oh why would _Demons_ be interested in little-old _me_?.."

* * *

><p>DeathsdoorCreatureIndex/R/Ravenmockers

_Posted by Master_of_death_

**Ravenmockers**

Ravenmockers are very misunderstood creatures. Like Grims, or 'Black Dogs', they have a very bad and dark reputation. This reputation leads to fear, and often times, a wrongful hunt.

Ravenmockers have two forms. A Body, or physical form, that is Human in every way. Almost always with pale white skin and dark black hair. They also have a second form. This is the form mostly associated with Ravenmockers. A body covered in Black-blue feathers, with red beady eyes, sometimes even with beaks and talons (Much like Veelas). These features are why these beings were labeled "Ravenmockers," being bird-like traits mostly seen in Ravens...

In fact, Raven mockers are not related to ravens in any way, but are in fact, related to Angels. When Angels walked the earth, Before god forbid it, many took human wives and husbands. These resulted in children that were sometimes giants, sometimes strong warriors, others being unearthly beautiful depending on the traits of the Angel parent.

The Ravenmockers where such children; But the children of humans and one of the seven angels of death. Many gifted with powers over Death. Much like Reapers, sometimes becoming similar to angels of death themselves. Any Ravenmocker found alive today would be very rare find indeed; as it is believed that most of the lines of the angels have been killed or breed out of their angel blood.

Let it be known that the true purpose of Ravenmockers is not to take souls or kill people at all. Their first purpose is to help (Sometimes force) The crossover of the spirits of people who have already died. Troubled, vindictive, and trapped spirits are their job, nothing else. The second is to reproduce, and continue their line. As such, most Ravenmockers are submissive creatures. (See _Creature Mates_, in open forum.)

There are a very few ways to be sure if a person you are hunting is a Ravenmocker. One, is of course, to see then transform into their Ravenmocker form. The second is to make them fall asleep. If is firmly believed that when a Ravenmocker in human form falls asleep, there blackish-blue wings always come out of their back and show themselves.

Unless you are CERTAIN that the being you are hunting is a Ravenmocker, and that He/She has killed someone, DO NOT HARM THEM. They are very tough to Kill, and will not take attempts on their lives lightly.

On a side note, It is also widely belived in the hunter community that the famed 'Mothman" in actully a Ravenmocker.


End file.
